La tierra de las mil y una noches
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa luego de que Onur le ofreciera a Sehrazat el doble de dinero por otra noche, es una historia alternativa, espero que igual le den una oportunidad.


**Esta historia ocurre justo luego de que Onur le ofreciera a Sehrazat el doble de dinero por pasar otra noche juntos. Tengo que reconocer que es una historia alternativa porque no coincide con lo que después ocurrió, sobre todo al día siguiente, pero igual espero que acepten la licencia que me tomé y la disfruten. **

**Para las chicas del grupo, gracias otra vez por la idea, me sirven de inspiración permanente y Flor, gracias por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas!**

**La tierra de las mil y una noches…**

-Sehrazat… lo siento… por favor, perdóname…- le dijo Onur mientras bajaban la escalera mecánica, ella estaba dispuesta a irse- Sehrazat… te lo estoy rogando…por favor…-insistió él.

Ella trató de calmarse, las ganas de irse la hacían querer salir corriendo, dejar todo atrás, incluso su trabajo…

Él la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la llevó hasta el bar del hotel. Sehrazat caminó como un autómata a su lado, llevada por inercia. No quería pensar. No podía ser que él la siguiera tratando como una prostituta, aunque no supiera sus verdaderas razones para haber aceptado su propuesta.

Y ella que alguna vez lo había mirado con otros ojos. Ella que se había sentido cautivada por sus gestos, esos ojos azules que la encandilaban…

Se encontró sentada en una mesa más apartada y vio que él se acercaba a la barra y volvía con dos vasos de whisky.

-Toma un poco…- le dijo dejándole el vaso enfrente suyo.

-No quiero… gracias…- dijo y lo miró con furia.

-Te hará bien… en serio…- le dijo él un poco más calmado y se tomó el suyo de un trago…

-Don Onur… quiero irme…- dijo ella sin mirarlo, sus ojos enfocados en el vaso.

-Por favor no lo hagas… tenemos que hablar, Sehrazat… necesitamos aclarar esto…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere aclarar? ¿que sigue pensando que soy una prostituta?

-No… no… pero estoy confundido…

-Por supuesto… por eso me ofreció dinero otra vez…

-Lo aceptaste una vez…

-Pero le dejé en claro que sería solo esa vez…

-Sehrazat… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en esa noche…

-No me importa… no se repetirá… y menos todavía por dinero…

-Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar…

-Tuve motivos muy personales… pero que nada tienen que ver con la forma en que me manejo habitualmente…

-Lo sé…

-¿Lo sabe?- dijo y por primera vez, levantó su mirada.

-Sé como eres, por eso sabía como reaccionarías ante la propuesta… sin embargo, a pesar de tu primera reacción, luego aceptaste… y me confundí… ¿por qué lo has hecho? Te ruego que me lo digas…

-Creo que alcanza con que le diga que no tenía opción… y necesitaba el dinero…

-Sehrazat… por favor prométeme que me perdonarás…

-No puedo hacerlo, además… no veo por qué le importaría tener mi perdón… si no le importó pagarme por una noche de sexo…

-También fue una noche de amor…- dijo él y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-No se engañe…

-Lo fue para mí… escucha…- dijo y tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y ella se retrajo, recuperándola en seguida- lo siento… de verdad no quise ofenderte…- dijo y vio como ella levantaba la ceja, sin creerle- no estoy acostumbrado a sentir cosas tan fuertes por una mujer…

-Don Onur… yo soy su empleada… ¿de qué me habla? - dijo y se puso de pie para irse.

-Espera…- le dijo tomándola del brazo y tomó de un trago el vaso que ella no había tocado.

-Déjeme… por favor…- le rogó ella, estaba cansada.

-No te dejaré… no puedo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… quiero ser sincero… me has gustado desde que entraste a mi despacho por la entrevista de trabajo… como te dije… no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de sentimientos… creí que eras un espejismo, por eso quise probarte… y cuando aceptaste me confundí… y no tengo costumbre de no conseguir lo que quiero… sé que sonará pedante de mi parte, pero es así…

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con lo que me acaba de decir?

-Entenderme… yo no estoy en posición de pedirte que esto sea recíproco… pero realmente me gustas y cometí un error…

-Un error hoy… y varios últimamente… - dijo ella un poco más calmada.

-Puede ser… lo admito… pero por favor, intenta comprenderme y perdóname… te prometo que...

-¿Qué me prometerá, Don Onur? - preguntó ella.

-Yo te respeto… y te lo mostraré a partir de ahora… ya que mi confusión hizo que no te lo pudiera demostrar antes…

-Bien… mejor que sea así… porque sino me iré de la empresa… con todo el dolor del mundo, porque realmente me siento cómoda trabajando allí…

-No será necesario…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia?- le dijo ella algo ofendida.

-Nada… solo intento distenderme… eres tan hermosa que haces que todo desaparezca a mi alrededor…

-Don Onur…

-No pretendo convencerte de pasar la noche juntos, es solo un cumplido… acéptalo, relájate… no es malo…

-Lo acepto… pero aún es demasiado pronto para que pueda relajarme, ¿no cree?

-Puede ser…- dijo él y subieron al ascensor- acéptame un trago… por favor, Sehrazat…

-No tengo intenciones de beber nada, don Onur… entiéndame, por favor…

-Aunque sea acompáñame un rato arriba… pasan buena música, el ambiente es agradable…quiero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de Dubai… que sea algo placentero…- dijo y marcó el último piso.

Sehrazat suspiró y se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiar la férrea decisión de él de insistir hasta que ella aceptara… solo sería un rato y luego se dedicaría a descansar un poco…

Se quedó en el balcón observando el paisaje mientras él buscaba algo para tomar, se sentía un poco más tranquila, a pesar de que aún le duraba la sensación de malestar de la propuesta de Onur.

Él se acercó con dos vasos que contenían un líquido rosado y le entregó uno a ella.

-No quiero alcohol…- insistió ella.

-Es sólo un jugo, tiene poco alcohol… pruébalo…- dijo él y ella le hizo caso y sonrió al ver que no era tan fuerte.

Tomaron el trago en silencio, observando la vista desde el balcón.

-Es una hermosa ciudad, Dubai… me la imaginaba así…

-¿En serio?- dijo él y sonrió- a mí me encanta… vine varias veces…

-Igual sigo eligiendo Estambul… es mi lugar en el mundo…- dijo ella y él asintió.

La conversación se hizo más amena, sobre todo porque luego empezaron a hablar de su profesión y ella se distendió más.

Se tomaron otro trago y Onur se dio cuenta de que ella estaba más alegre de lo normal debido a eso.

Sehrazat reía de a ratos, por alguna cosa que decían y parecía haberse relajado completamente.

En un momento, él se acercó más a ella y miró sus labios. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y humedeció sus labios en anticipación. Lo había anticipado y se daba cuenta de lo que vendría…

Onur apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella y la escuchó suspirar. El beso fue tímido al principio, pero luego se interrumpió. Él la tomó de la cara un momento y miró sus ojos y luego su cara.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él y ella asintió.

-Mejor me voy a descansar… - dijo y fueron hacia el ascensor.

-Bien…

Onur la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Que descanse…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y él la tomó de la cintura y buscó con sus labios los de ella.

Sehrazat sintió que no podía resistirse y lo dejó hacer. Él la besó lentamente, profundamente y le sonrió antes de dejarla entrar.

Cuando entró, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó dormida con la ropa puesta…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con dolor de cabeza y al entrar en la realidad, se dio cuenta de que lo que creía haber soñado, los besos con Onur, habían ocurrido…

Se sintió algo incómoda cuando recordó las palabras de él y la forma en que ella había sentido sus caricias y sus besos.

Juntó sus cosas luego de ducharse y se apresuró para esconderse, otra vez, detrás de su estricto profesionalismo al encontrarse con él, total, podría decirle que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior…

Sin embargo, al verla esa mañana, él supo que ella recordaba, y decidió respetarla, todavía faltaba mucho para hacer para ganarse su corazón y sobre todo su perdón…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**


End file.
